Flowers and Best Friends Intwined
by No love for you
Summary: AH One-shot Story from when Edward and Bella were 4 years old to the age of 17 - best friends to lovers. ExB Oops, I know. Where it says "...and Bella, closed his eyes..." it's supposed to be Edward
1. Chapter 1

Flowers and Best Friends Intwined…

As the cotton clouds parted and the golden sun shone through, hitting the summer leaves, Bella and Edward were sitting on the pure white, garden swing set. The floral scents of roses, honey suckle, orchids, lavenders – and other beautiful aromas – were surrounding them with peace and comfort. If someone was to pass them, they would think they were a couple, but alas are only best friends. Their entwined hands swung back and fourth in a constant rhythm, they – coincidently – thought of that faithful day in kindergarten;

**~memory~**

_A four – year – old boy was running down the grey cemented path, ready for anything this new school could throw at him. His bright green eyes glistened with anticipation, while his bronze hair fell into his face. Even as a child, the straight features of his face were noticeable. It was obvious that he would grow to be a very handsome man. As his eyes scanned the ordinary red brick school – that seemed to burst with colour in front of his eyes – he didn't see the crying girl, who sat there, curled into a ball, crying for her mummy._

_As he ran, he tripped over her, her eyes wide with fear. He flew two metres then he hit the cold, hard floor with a crunch. As the weeping girl rose from the ground, she wept even harder when she saw the damage she had done. Her dark brown hair, which was pulled into pigtails, shone natural red streaks in the sun. Her bottom lip was quivering as the tears ran freely. Her deep, chocolate eyes staring intently at the boy sprawled on his back._

"_I'm sorry!" she cried, crying harder than ever before._

"_It's alright," he replied with a slight cough. "I'm Edward!"_

"_Bella," she whispered._

"_Well Bella, let's be best friends!" and his face broke into a grin._

_His smile was contagious, as Bella's grin began to break through the tears._

**~present~**

Edward sat smiling in the vibrating sea of colours, as Bella rested her head upon his shoulder. His mind wandering back to the day he realised he had a crush on his best friend;

**~memory~**

_The 15 – year – old Edward, sat bored out of his mind in maths class. He did grow up to be extremely good-looking and not only did he know this, but so did every girl in the real and virtual world – his Tagged, Myspace and Facebook pages were quite popular. This didn't matter though – nor did the girl who was winking, giggling and flipping her hair at him from across the room – because at that moment a beautiful girl with cascading dark brown hair and innocent, loving eyes, walked through the oak door. She laughed a beautiful laugh and sent a breathtaking smile his way._

_She sat delicately next to him and started rambling on about her summer in Phoenix, Arizona. He froze when he heard her voice and realized who she was. His heart sank. She was out of his league – _"by a mile" _he thought. He once again succumbed into boredom, but this time, with a hint of heartbreak._

**~present~**

The 17 – year – old girl breathed in the scent of the freshly picked rose, that Edward had given her. She was curious as to why her best friend was acting so strange over the past year or two;

**~memory~**

_Bella spun around and around, her white summer dress flowing freely around her, clutching the elegant frangipani in her right hand. The boy walked slowly behind her, he was in a daze as he watched his 16 – year – old goddess shine in the sunlight, his hormones raging. _"She's not mine, she never will be." _He held back a sob as he thought this. He did not completely succeed though, as Bella heard a soft whimper from behind._

_"What's wrong?" She asked in concern._

"_Nothing, Bella. I was just wondering… Uh, never mind." He turned to leave, but the goddess caught his elbow._

_"What – is – wrong?" She enunciated each syllable._

"_Nothing." he forced a smile and kissed her forehead. She detected a hidden emotion behind that kiss, but could not place it._

_Nothing between them was quite the same. It was a combination of awkwardness, tension, joy, sadness, protectiveness and love. This love, though, isn't the brotherly and sisterly love that was in the earlier stages of their relationship, but something more. Bella was ecstatic._

"_Darn these teenage hormones...." she murmured to herself._

**~present~**

_  
_She, subconsciously, let out a small giggle and Bella, closed his eyes, listening to the silver bells chime. It was now or never.

"Bella?" Nervousness, the culprit, behind his shaking voice.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, a small smile, at his question, "Of course!"

He grinned, that gorgeous grin and put his hand into his pocket, searching for something. A moment later he placed a golden chain, with the letters 'B' and 'E', on to her neck. The diamonds threw rainbows across her skin and the isolated garden.

"It's about time!" Esme – Edward's mother – exclaimed to Bella's mother, Renee, as they hid behind an aging tree. They always told their children not to spy, but clearly, this was a special occasion.


	2. Just One Moment

My latest story _Just One Moment_. Check it out ^.^

Edward attends an all boy boarding school. He cannot seem to fit in; he's rejected. How can a few certain moments in his life change the outcome? One-shot.


End file.
